Le nouveau à Baecon Hills
by Matt-Hale-Stilinski
Summary: Ma première Fanfic donc je vous pris d'être compréhensif... Matt, muet arrive à Baecon Hills. Cependant il voit une meute un soir et deviens fasciné par eux. De l'autre côté, il découvre une bande de jeune où il s'intègre rapidement.
1. Chapter 1

Matt, voilà mon nom. Je suis un nouvel arrivant à Baecon Hills acocmpagné de ma famille adoptive. Je regarde de nouveau mon brase regardant ce que je dois faire dans la journée. Salle au fond à droite, je dois aller voir le principal pour qu'il me donne mon nouvel emploi du temps. Après cette petite réunion faite je me dirige vers la salle écrite. Je souffle devant la porte et toque.J'entend ensuite une voix qui m'ordonne d'entré. Tous le regards sont tournés vers moi et je sers mon bloc note contre professeur me regarde et soupire.

'' Bon voici,le nouveau. J'espère qu'il augmentera la moyenne de la classe qui est misérabme.'

Je prend mon bloc note et écrit dessus : "Je suis Matt. Enchanté"

J'essaie de sourire cependant toute la classe me regarde surprise. Je commence à paniquer, vont-ils m'accepter tells que je suis ? Un muet introvertie qui arrive dans une nouvelle ville ?

'' Aller vous assoeir près de Isaac. " et le professeur se retourne ne me lançant même pas un regard et en ne m'indiquant pas cet "Isaac". Cependant un garçon blond me fais un signe pour que je vienne à côté de lui. Je me précipite donc vers lui et m'assied.

" Merci, écrive-je

De rien. Je suis Isaac. Le mec qui parle trop et qui pianote sur son phone c'est Stiles,sont pote à côté c'est sont meilleur ami Scott. Ce dernier sors avec Kira, l'asiatique que tu vois. La rousse qui se remaquille c'est Lydia et elle sors avec le blondinet se nommant Jackson. Les jumeaux sont Ethan et Aiden. Ils sortent tous les deux avec blonde au gros seins et le black ce sont Erica et Boyd. Malia c'est la fille qui mords ses stylos et la brune c'est Allison."

J'hochais la tête essayant de me souvenir de tous ces noms. Je prend mon bloc notes et tourne les pages. Quelque chose m'intriguais. Je tombe sur le loup noir que j'avais dessiné.Je tire la manche d'Isaac pour lui montrer ce le regarde un moment puis prend mon bloc note et le fais tourner pour que le Stiles le vois. Ce dernier ouvre de grands yeux et me regarde.

"Tu le connais ? demande-je écrivant sur mon bras

- Ouais c'est un loup sauvage que Stiles Adore."

Je me demandais pourquoi toutes les personnes présente sourirent quand il dit ça. Sauf Alison. On dirait qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Elle me fais des yeux noirs à chaque fois que j'écris avec Isaac. Le cours se terminent rapidement et Stiles me rend mon bloc note. Je vois que les pages ont été tournées. Il a du voir Tous mes dessins. J'ai une fascination pour les loups et en arrivant ici j'ai dessiné une meute qui passait par là il n'y a pas longtemps. Je sens un bras se mettre autour de mes épaules me sortant de ma rêverie. Je regarde alors le propriétaire du bras et je vois Isaac. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me colle encore plus à lui. Je me sens en sécurité dans ces lui sourit de toutes ces Alison arrive et me pousse pour que je me décale du beau blond. Isaac fronce les sourcils alors que je n'ai plus aucun contact avec lui. Je regarde alors tous les membres de cette...meute je dirais et mon portable sonne. Je soupire et prend l'appelle. Qui est assez con pour m'appeler ?

" Allo ? Matt c'est John Stilinski. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir manger à la maison. Melissa aussi sera là. Je suis content que tu sois revenu ici. Et toutes mes condoléances pour tes parents." Il raccrocha.

Je laisse un sourire apparaître sur mon visage alors que Stiles se tient devant moi. Je penche la tête lui demandant implicitement ce qu'il veut.

" Je suis Stiles Stilinski ! Comment connais-tu mon père ?

- Mes parents étaient ami avec John et Melissa. écrive-je sur mon portable et je le montra ensuite à Stiles.

Il hocha la tête et me tendit ça main. Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je la lui serra.

" Bienvenue à Baecon Hills."


	2. Chapter 2 ou Matt et les loups

Bonjour ! Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont review ! Cela m'as fais chaud au coeur ! Merci ! Et pour répondre au question c'est bien un Sterek et Matt sera avec Isaac ^^

En rentrant chez moi j'eu la soudaine envie de sortir en foret. En effet, je voulait revoir les loups que j'avais apperçu il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je me dirigea doucement vers la fôret ne faisant aucun bruit pour ne pas appeurer les loups. Je marcha un heure et le soleil commençait à tomber. J'en avait marre et m'assit sur un tronc. Celui-ci était tombé à cause d'une forte tempête pris son portable et commença à prendre plusieures photos pour pouvoir les dessinés après. Cependant en baissant sont regard je vis un loup noir me regardais. Celui-ci montrais les corcs et semblait en colère. Je recula ne voulant pas énervé plus que de necessaire le loup. Je mis mes mains devant moi montrant bien que je n'étais pas dangereux. Soudainement j'entendit un bruit. Mais pas un bruit naturel mais un bruit de _Pistolet. _Je me retourna alors et tomba nez à nez avec un glock. Ceux qu'utilisait la ferma les yeux attendant que le coup de feux partent seulement j'entendit :

" Matt ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu sais qu'il fais nuit maitenant ? "

J'ouvrit les yeux et découvrit avec surprise que c'était juste Stiles. Je souffla un bon coup et mis la main sur le Glock pour le baisser n'aimant pas l'idée d'être pointé par une arme à me retourna et pointa du doigt l'endroit où se trouvait précedemment le loup , je dis bien précédemment car le canidé ne s'y trouvait plus. ~En réalité ce que le Muet n'avais pas vus c'est que Stiles avait silencieusement dit au loup de partir~. Je sortit mon portable et mis la photo représentant l'animal sous le nez de Stiles.

" Matt ne la montre à personne d'accord ? Personne ne doit savoir qu'il y a des loups."

Je souris et serra fortement le portable contre moi pour montrer à Stiles que je la garderait pour moi et rentra chez moi en faisant de grands signes de mains pour dire au revoir à Stiles qui m'avait gentiment raccompagné. Je monta directement dans ma chambre et souris à l'idée d'avoir vus un loup. Je descendis rapidement les escaliers quand ma mère indiqua que le diner était prè ne cessa pas de sourire ce qui provoqua les regards surpris de mes parents. Je remontis directement dans ma chambre et m'endormis oubliant de faire mes devoirs.

Arrivant au lycée le lendemain matin j'alla vers Stiles et lui tendit un papier. C'était la photo que j'avais imprimer et que je lui donner pour lui faire plaisir puisqu'Isaac avait dit que c'était le loup de Stiles.

" C'est ton loup" Avais-je écris sur le derrière de la photo

Stiles souris d'un coup et me sauta dans les bras puis montra la photo à Derek-le-mec-qui-fait-peur-Hale. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et sembla encore plus en colè me réfugia dans les premiers bras venus qui se trouvait être...Isaac. Ce dernier me regarda avec surprise et me serra contre lui regardant dans les yeux Monsieur-je-me-la-pète-Hale.

"Ah ! Bonjour Allison !" Dit la rousse assez belle je devais bien l'avoué. Je pouvais être Gay et trouvé une fille intéressante nan ?

Sauf que Argent n'aimant pas vraiment de me trouver dans les bras de son copain et me poussa brutalement me faisant tomber à terre assez violemment.

"Oups désolé ! Je ne contrôle pas ma force !"

Je me releva, plein de boue et le coxis en miette. Issac en me voyant plein de boue enleva précipitamment sa veste et me la donna.

"Tiens."

Je la pris et la passa cependant il y a une net différence entre la carrure d'Isaac et la mienne. Donc sa veste me faisait l'effet d'une robe surtout que j'avais décidé de mettre un short aujourd"hui puisqu'il faisait pris mon portable et lui écrivit un merci. Et je replongea sur mes habits pour voir si ils n'étaient pas abimés.

P.O.V Exterieur

Ce que Matt ne vis pas à cet instant, c'est qu'Isaac avait le regard jaune du loup sur son corps. En effet, le loup et même Isaac lui même voulait goûté et protéger ce petit corps qui avait l'ai r si faible et si...à ressentait une profonde haine envers sa petite amie qui avait poussé son...son quoi d'ailleurs ? Il lança rapidement un regard vers son Alpha. Qui se trouvait être Derek. Ce dernier hocha la tête disant implicitement et silencieusement à Isaac qu'ils en parleraient plus tard.

Fin P.O.V Exterieur

Je souris alors vus qu'il n'y avais que mon coxis qui avait le massa doucement essayant de passer la douleur. Je vis que Scott allais dire quelque chose mais la sonnerie le coupa au même moment. Je soupira et me dirigea vers la salle. Je fis trainer mon sac bandouillère jusqu'à la salle de cours qui se trouvait être la langue falcutative. Français ! Je rentra dans la salle et m'y assis regardant si personne ne s'y étais installé. Les élèves rentrèrent un par un et je vis Scott. Je lui fis un signe de main pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir à côté de moi. Ce qu'il fis. Derrière nous s'assirent des jumeaux. Ils se ressemblaient vraiment et je leurs souris tendant ma main. J'avais écris sur mon autre main un MATT en majuscule que je mis devant ma bouche. Ils comprirent et ils serrèrent ma main. Le seul Hic qui se présentait ici était que dans ce cours se trouvais Allison. Je la regarda et serra fortement mes mains. Elle sourit et déclara en français

"Que le meilleur gagne !"


End file.
